I Know What You Need, You Just Need To Say It
by Simplistically Content
Summary: When Arthur gets in these moods (tantrums), Merlin knows just how to handle his King. (Slash hints, nothing explicit)


**I Know What You Need, You Just Need To Say It.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I simply borrow characters.

Summary: When Arthur gets in these moods (tantrums), Merlin knows just how to handle his King.

* * *

"You are my King, Arthur," Merlin said softly as he watched Arthur rage through his quarters. Arthur stopped making noise but continued to pace, still raging, still angry; angry at all that had happened that day. Angry at the reports from his patrols. Angry that two more men had been lost to Morgana's advancing war on Camelot. And most of all, or perhaps least of all, angry at Merlin for being. "And you know I have proven time and time again that I would lay down my life for you," Arthur continued to pace and threw a goblet at the wall, splashing red wine down the stone and Merlin bit back a growl at the thought of how much of a bitch that would be to clean up later on. "But," Merlin went on, this time, stepping into the path of his King and staring him down. "If you do not cease this tantrum, I will treat you as the child you are acting."

A sacrifice made. What's a bruise in the face of the peace shortly to come?

Arthur grasped Merlin just below his shoulders with both hands and shoved him out of the way, forcing him against one of the posts of the fourposter. Merlin winced, let Arthur stew for another few seconds before straightening and clearing his throat.

"Arthur Pendragon," it was a tone Merlin only used with Arthur on days such as these. Arthur, he found, required maintenance. Merlin didn't mind, he would, after all, do anything for his King. Watching Arthur stop at the tone used though, muscles tense, face a cloud of rage, hair not much better, Merlin was not smiling the smile he felt inside. "Come here."

"You cannot tell me-"

"Now!" The volume of Merlin's voice didn't change, he did, after all, have the rest of the castle to consider. Days like these though, people had learned to be away from Arthur at all costs. So when he was in his rooms, no one was within fifty metres of them.

"No! I am the King and you are my-"

And then Merlin was there, in front of Arthur, staring him dead in the eye, eyebrow raised in question, mouth quirked up at the side in only a slight, but very noticeable, visage of a smirk. "I am your... what?" Arthur glared at him, breathing coming hard, nostrils flaring, eyes near wild and desperate. "Tell me, my King, what am I to you?" But Arthur didn't answer. "I am not a knight of your table, I am not a noble, I am no one of any standing bar that which you and my position by your side grant me. I am a servant. Aren't I, Arthur? I am a lowly, menial servant. Nothing more."

"No!" Arthur's voice was hoarse, choked and full of desperation.

"Oh? Am I more?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, expression turning amused. "Let us try this then... for the next however long it takes, you will do as I say, when I say it, how I say it. How does that sound?"

He watched Arthur flinch and wage war against his instincts. The King closed his eyes tight and shook his head and Merlin stepped away from him and started to walk towards the back door exit.

"Very well," Merlin chimed. "I will say nothing of your... anger management issues and you will say nothing of my proposition. Let us both save face. I'll leave you to rage in peace."

"No!" The voice was stronger but it held within it need. Merlin didn't even pause as he continued to walk towards the door. "Merlin, I am ordering you-"

"You are in no position to order anyone to do anything, sire."

"I'm... Merlin..." When he reached the door, Merlin silently bolted it and waited. "Dammit Merlin, you know what I need!

"Of course I know what you need, I spend every waking moment seeing to your needs."

"If you already know why must I explain myself?" Arthur snapped, his voice going back to what it was.

"If I need to answer that question, Sire, then I am afraid our time today is done. I will have one of the other servants come here and clean your room." He made to open the door, his hand clearly visible to Arthur, stopping when he heard a breath being released and the sound of fabric rustling and finally, the sound of something thudding against the stone tiles of the floor.

"You can leave," Arthur said quietly, so quietly that Merlin almost missed it. "But I am asking you not to."

"Then tell me what I want to hear."

"Merlin, we really must get over this rebellion you have going on..."

"You have been trying for the last ten years, sire..."

"Merlin..." Arthur sighed. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur slumped on the stone floor, on his knees, staring up at Merlin, his expression so open and desperate it made Merlin's heart ache. "Please. I need you now."

* * *

_Word Count: 833_

_I tend to lean more towards writing this kind of scenario in my own time; I've so much written with d/s themes that sometimes it just cloggs up my head so I figured, why not try a snippet here. Tell me what you think! :)_


End file.
